The Citadel and Forerunner Tech
by CapitalClassShip
Summary: A Series one-shots ideas where we laugh at the misfortune of the Citadel Council and its associates when trying to use Forerunner Technology not counting that is possible incompatibilities, Power Consumption and other dilemmas we neglect when it comes down in other stories with the Mass Effect Technology. This story will be updated as Ideas start Coming Everyone is Welcome Aboard!


**_This is a Series one-shots ideas where we laugh at the misfortune of the Citadel Council and its associates when trying to use Forerunner Technology not counting that is possible incompatibilities, Power Consumption and other dilemmas we neglect when it comes down in other stories with the Mass Effect Technology._**

 _ **Don't**_ _**expect much of Serious story more like a Parody and maybe possibly deconstruction type with Lots of Humor at the Misfortune of the Council we love to Bash so much.**_

 _ **If you have an Idea to contribute PM me so I can Post it.**_

* * *

 **The Citadel**

 **Council Private Chambers**

Councilor Tevos couldn't be more excited the New Species call themselves Humanity have Decided to Share the Advanced technology of a Precursor race called Forerunner that once dominated the Orion Arm and even surpassed the Protheans themselves.

This will definitely assure the Absolute Dominance of the Galaxy for the Citadel Council and the Full integration of Humanity in due time along the other races in the Orion Arm Who Use to be a collective call The Covenant despite the Wishes of meeting them they were not really interested in taking part of the Galactic Comunity preferring to be left alone much to the dismay of the council.

However, all of this did not come without a Price, for Example, they have to Temporary abolish the Treaty of Farixen much to Their displeasure not to mention stop Demanding to Destroys and Cease the Production of their AI´s despite showing them the Story of The Quarians and the Geth another Sacrifice to get their Hands on this Technology.

No matter once the Council manages to mass produce the Forerunner Technology it's them who will have to bend to their Will.

Meanwhile her partners in Crime or should we say the other two councilors Sparatus and Valern had their own plans for it as well.

Sparatus already making Plans to integrate the Weaponry and Defense Systems to the Fleets of the Turian Hierarchy anxious to test this against Pirates First and Eventually waiting for the opportunity to attack the Geth and reclaim the Quarian Space for the Hierarchy screw the Suit rats they can live as client race for the Hierarchy for all he can care.

Valern no doubt Jumping of Happiness with the Forerunner technology The Salarian Race now can act like Gods creating Life just like the Forerunners did according to the Reports of the humans give them not to mention Planets, shield worlds they call them even some Exotic Stations called Halo Rings thought the Humans say that they were outpost of some kind they didn't say anything else which it's kinda suspicious but whatever they can make them a do whatever they please.

even the means of creating an AI even though still a Touching subject in the Council its probably gonna be restricted for the Salarian Union. And simply release a better version of Virtual intelligence to Cover anything suspicious.

From now on nothing can go Wrong with the Citadel Council.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _Above the Skies of Hagalaz_**

 ** _Shadow Broker's ship_**

"Reports coming in from the Shadow Broker Agents John the councilors already making their Plans it happened as we Expected."

Said Jane the latest generation of AI Ever Produced by the UNSC Capable of switching between Hologram to A Forerunner Monitor all thanks to the first breakthrough of Neural Physics of the Precursors.

"Any word From the Battlenet, how is the Battle against the Reapers in Dark Space?" Asked John

"Victory is Assure the War Sphinxes along the Forerunner Seeker's caught them by surprise they never expected to be Attacked while they were mostly inactive in Dark space." Reply Jane.

"and the Collectors?" said John.

"The Arbiter is already dealing with them on Galactic Core as we speak without the Reapers to coordinate them they'll be an easy prey as they are only one station Against a Full Covenant Fleet."Said, Jane, she shows him the Feed of the ongoing battle.

"Good, Good everything is going according to the plan."

Ever since the acquisition of the Janus Key and the Defeated of all Covenant Remnants the UNCS, UEG and the Swords of Sanghelios manage to make Big breakthroughs with the Full access to the Domain and everything the Forerunners left behind the Flood was finally eradicated in most fo their installations but they still on the watch if ever encountered again that goes to anything infected by the logic plague.

ONI was disbanded as they were caught with evidence of Sabotage on the Swords of Sanghelios and other activities Admiral Osman was executed along with Margaret Paragonsky so no more backstabbing and sabotage for the Arbiter and his Associates.

it doesn't matter if we give the Citadel Council Access to Forerunner Technology according to our calculations it wont be long before they start suffering the Joys of maintenance and Power consumption, even if they attempt to Build a Shield world or Halo Ring they won't even finish a quarter of it, not the mention the Blueprints we give them don't contain the Galaxy cleaning Array of said rings for obvious reasons of course.

Simply we wanted to see what a Naive collective of Aliens who strangely Behave in a 21-century lifestyle In SPACE would do with such stuff.

In the worst case scenarios, we can simply shut down everything they slapped with Forerunner stuff remotely from the Domain it just like M´dama did with the Infinity on Requiem.

So all Good.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Based on A comment from a Challenge long ago.**

 **The Forerunner Ecumene or The Ancient Humanity meets the Citadel Council.**

Tevos said to the Newcomers of the Galactic Stage.

"Greetings we are the Citadel Council and" She is interrupted and they said.

"You can Call us Gods or Master if you Prefer," said the Forerunner Ecumene/Ancient Humanity


End file.
